OneShot Collection
by quietlykissingdeath
Summary: One-shots of any pairing. Will be no M. Chapter 10 - SoiFon and Hisagi
1. Hanatarou and Yachiru

**Pairing #1 - Hanatarou/Yachiru**

**Be-late-ed Valentine's one-shot  
****Warnings: Kissing**

Hanatarou sat quietly watching Yachiru chasing after Ikkaku, until Kenpachi called her over. He watched as she quickly landed a kiss on his forehead and gleefully moved away with the given sweets. Sighing, blue eyes watched as a hell butterfly fluttered over to Unohana.

His heart pounded in his chest as he watched her, knowing full well that when she's older she'll either want someone as strong as Kenpachi or still be chasing Byakuya. Blue eyes lowered as Hanatarou watched Yachiru's interaction with Kenpachi, her chatting away while he grinned slightly and grunted every few minutes.

Quickly standing, he grabbed the pail and mop and walked away intent on clouding his mind with duties for his squad. Realizing he was out of range of both captains and his crush, he heaved a heavy sigh and went to set the pail down.

"There you are! I was looking for you Hana!" The yell caused Hanatarou to drop the pail and slip on the dumped contents. When he finally opened his eyes he stared into wide bright red ones. A blush formed across his cheeks as he realized he was face to face with his crush and he just embarrassed himself in front of her.

Body shaking and the hot feeling of tears welling up in his eyes, Hanatarou quickly picked up the pail and mop and started walking away as fast as his shaking legs would allow.

"Wait! Hana! Come back! Please!" Yachiru cried as she watched him walk away. Putting on a determined expression she ran up to him and lunged, causing them both to fall on the ground.

Sitting on his soaked back she felt him shake. Standing she walked in front of him and looked down at his hidden face. Yachiru took out a small box and bending down nudged Hanatarou's head.

Sniffling Hanatarou looked up, tears falling out of his wide blue eyes. Yachiru smiled and held out the box in front of Hanatarou's face, "Hana, would you like to be my Valentine's?"

Hanatarou gapped, unbelieving but nodded his head. Smiling wider she opened the box, took out a chocolate and out it to his mouth. Obliging her wish Hanatarou opened his mouth to receive the chocolate. Crawling up so he sat on his knees, Hanatarou finished the chocolate and landed a kiss to Yachiru's lips.

Blinking a few times Yachiru then smiled, throwing the box in the air she glomped Hanatarou and kissed him, leaving him breathless and smiling.


	2. Byakuya and Renji

**Pairing #2 - Byakuya/Renji**

**Warning: Kissing (make out session), angst**

* * *

_You are nothing but a mangy mutt I was forced to take in. _Those words echoed repeatedly inside on Renji's head. Renji was shocked once those words escaped his captain's mouth, causing a shock of hurt and fear to race through his body.

He had stumbled back almost slamming into Rukia before he turned tail and ran, ignoring her cry for him to stop and come back. Tears fell down his face as he ran, unsure of where only knowing he had to get away.

He finally stopped in an alley. Falling to his hands and knees he hacked feeling bile run up his throat until he threw up, tears still streaming down his face. A chocked sob escaped him. Wrapping his arms around himself he sobbed, still on his knees in front of the mess he made.

A dull ache filled his body as he kneeled there for hours. Renji blinked his red eyes as he felt something wet hit him, looking up he saw that it was starting to rain. Moving his hand to his head he pulled out the tie that held his hair up allowing the red strands to cascade over him.

Letting his arms fall limply to his sides he stayed there letting the now pouring rain to soak him. _I thought, I thought.... You may have liked me back.... _Renji screamed as he slammed his fists into the ground repeatedly. The rain mixed with his tears as he cried harder.

* * *

Byakuya froze as soon as those words left his mouth, watching the hurt and shock cross over his lieutenant's face. He was frozen to the point he could do nothing but watch Renji run off, almost slamming into Rukia on the way out. An odd feeling crept along his being, remembering the time when he had to watch as his sister was almost executed before the roka boy arrived.

What was it, fear, hurt, worthless, no it wasn't any of those. The feeling ran deep, deeper than his core, he felt there was nothing he could do, and even if there was how would he fix it. Would he even be able to fix it?

Byakuya missed the confused and lost look that crossed over Rukia's face, he couldn't even if he wanted to, his eyes were glued to the door, wondering if he could apologize, and how much his words must have hurt Renji due to his actions.

"-kuya, Byakuya!" Snapping out of his trance Byakuya looked at Rukia's worried expression. "What?" She gaped and then snapped at him, "Are you going after him or not!?"

* * *

The rain had lightened slightly but Renji just stayed, laying on his side curled in a lose ball, allowing his hair to obscure his vision. A slight twitch shuffled his robes as the sound of feet slapping down on the wet ground echoed through the night. By the sound of the person running, they passed the alley he was in, relieving Renji that no one had found him. Heavy breathing could be heard as the pounding of the rain was lighter, causing Renji to freeze in fright.

Light footsteps hurried over to where Renji lay. Without meaning to he flinched sharply as a hand was gently layed on his shoulder. He felt like crying again, but couldn't stop the tears from silently running down his face or the sharp intakes of breath. "I'm sorry." Was whispered so softly in his ear he almost didn't catch it, as he was turned over and lips crashed into his.

A gasp left his mouth, allowing a tongue entrance where it mapped out the inside of his mouth. Byakuya moved his head back away from Renji's, a strand of saliva connecting them until it broke. Tears started falling down Renji's face again, causing the noble to think he did something wrong again, until a smile broke out over his lieutenant's face and the red head pulling him down.

* * *

**Note 1: Next pairing is Kon/Ririn.**

**Note 2: There will be a somewhat sequel to this one with a different pairing. Be warned.**


	3. Kon and Rinrin

**Pairing #3 - Kon/Rinrin **

**Note: For shouren who requested this pairing along with another that will be posted later. Thanks to oichigo-11 for helping finish this.  
****Warning: Kissing**

The ball went flying and smashed right through one of Urahara's rock formations as soon as Kon kicked it. Doing a little dance, Kon was happy to know that the gigai he wore worked as well as an actual body. Wiping the sweat off his brow Kon grinned glad that there were no glitches so far in the movement.

After placing another soccerball in front of him, he ran up and kicked, causing it to smash into a few more rock formations. Instead of kicking again, Kon ran to the ladder and climbed up after jumping as far as he could up the ladder.

Happily he walked with his eyes closed and a grin plastered on his face, until he heard a female voice asking for Urahara; opening his eyes he saw her standing in front of him. A blush started to form but he dismissed it, "Ah...well...have you tried the restroom?" she looked at him with an look that just spelt idiot; she was Rinrin, one of the mob-souls Urahara made to help with the bounts and Kon was indeed in love with her but couldn't say anything.

"Why would he be in there?" "How do you know that Telsa didn't give him something bad again?" she looked at him for what felt like forever before turning around to walk out, Kon almost reached out to grap her arm and tell her not to leave but dropped his hand and looked away.

~x~

Kon sat in a tree that was the perfect place to see the sky at twilight; when it wasn't day but not yet night, he had his MP4 blaring in his ears as he listen to his favorite song - I Will Always Return by Bryan Adams, looking over he saw Rinrin running from some people who looked like the same people that chased Ichigo's little sister Yuzu.

Jumping down from the tree he motioned Rinrin to go behind him, she did, as the guys came up Kon's music changed over to a song that fit his mood, with it still blaring in his ears he asked, clearing pissed off "What are you bastards doing to Rinrin?!" "Relax dude, we just want to mess around" the leader said as he looked at Rinrin with a look that spelt rape.

Kon just got prissier at that look until he punched the guy right square in the jaw, making the guy fly back "I FUCKING SWEAR IF YOU EVER TOUCH RINRIN, ILL KILL YOU!" Rinrin just stared at what Kon said she thought he hated her, just as the leader hit the ground the other four jumped Kon and started to wail on him until Kon jumped up and kicked one of the guys, making him fly back like the leader, he did this with the other two that kept punching and kicking him; then the leader got up with what looked like a broken jaw and took out a gun and shot.

~x~

Since then it was been a week, and Kon was lucky that his MP4 saved his life; when the gun was fired it would of killed him if his MP4 wasn't covering his heart at the time, now he keeps it hanging on his wall reminding himself how he almost died for Rinrin, yet she didn't return his feelings, his thoughts where interrupted by a knock on his door, getting up from his chair in the living room he walked to the door only to open it and see Rinrin.

"Um...I know how your MP4 was destroyed by saving your life so I-I....here" she said pushing a wrapped gift at Kon, with an arched eyebrow he unwrapped it to find a surprise that left him speechless "Wha...an I-phone?!?" "Too much?" she asked smiling a bit "What? No it's fine...wh-where did you get the money for this?" "Ichigo helped

a bit...um well i got to go, Urahara needs me to do some errands" Rinrin said as she turned around, this time Kon did grab her, shocked she turned around to come

face to face with Kon "Urahara can wait" "What?! He said it was important!"

"I LOVE YOU!" the sudden outburst froze Rinrin in mid struggle, as she looked into

his dark eyes that where filled with pleadness. "I love you, Rinrin. I really do, since I first saw you in your gigai, I know I fell hard for you" Rinrin was at a loss for words as it seamed he was getting closer until it happened; Kon kissed her, Rinrin's face went red as she stood there froze against his kiss, until he backed up and looked at her with eyes full of either regret or sadness, not happiness or glowing in a 'haha' kind of way, then with out meaning to she slapped him...hard, across the cheek then stormed off, Kon waited until she was out of sight and picked up her gift and walked inside.

Yet no matter how hard Rinrin tried she couldn't get his face out of her head, she kept seeing his sadden eyes before and after he kissed her, it was almost like he was upset he kissed her, like it was a mistake he didn't want to make; just then lighting flashed, filling her bedroom with light and a crashing sound rang out Rinrin jumped at the sudden noise and that and a knocking noise came from her door, who would be out in a thunder storm?! Getting up and walking to her door she opened it to see Kon standing there...wet to the bone, and a slap mark on his face, and the first thing out of his mouth "I'm sorry!" "What?"

"I shouldn't of kissed you like that. You were right to slap me, I'm sorry" Rinrin didn't know what to say, Kon came all the way to her house, in a thunder storm! Just to say sorry. "No" he looked at her confused "I should be sorry, I shouldn't of slapped yo-" but she was cut off by the crash of thunder and the whole street was a-lit with a bolt of lighting, Kon looked over to see Rinrin shaking in fear.

"H-hey are you scared of thunder storms?" "O-of course not!" yet she jumped when another crash of thunder was heard, shacking his head he turned to leave, but froze when a tug was felt on his arm looking behind him he saw Rinrin holding on to him "Don't leave!" her eyes widen with fear as she look younger in the lit up sky, Kon smiled a bit "Ok, I won't leave".

'Even if Rinrin doesn't return my feelings, this will do, just fine' Kon thought as he looked down at the sleeping Rinrin that was cuddled up next to him in her bed, as long this night never ended he would be happy, yet even though it will he was happy. He finally got to hold her close even for one night he was happy, yet he would leave as soon as the storm was over, so if she woke up she didn't see him in her bed, just then Rinrin shifted closer and mumbled Kon's name, he looked at her before grinning; 'Or maybe I'll just lay here and let sleep drag me under'.

Kon thought as a small smile appeared on his lips as he soon fell asleep, yet just then Rinrin opened her eyes and moved so that she was over the sleeping Kon, then she kissed him "I love you too, Kon" she said quietly before laying back down next to the knocked out Kon, cuddling up to him and soon she too fell asleep to the noise of rain and Kon's breathing.

'Goodnight, Rinrin. I love you' a bigger smile covered Kon's face.


	4. Tatsuki and Mizuiro

**Pairing #4 - Tatsuki/Mizuiro**

**Warning: Surprise kiss, sappy-ish, short**

They both walked in silence as they walked, Keigo having already gone home. Mizuiro could tell Tatsuki was more upset then he was at Ichigo for not telling them he was a shinigami. The silence dragged on, both enjoying each others company along with the silence that the night brought them. The hours ticked on, having passed their school and homes about twice already.

the moon shone on them as they stopped at a river, both still deep in their thoughts until very gently, Mizuiro grapped a hold of Tatsuki's chin and turned her face toward him. Pulling her head down slightly he placed his mouth over hers and left it there for a few seconds, then let go.

Even though there were now tears pouring out of her eyes, Tatsuki smiled adn hugged Mizuiro. Two words were whispered so quietly he barely heard them, "Thank you."


	5. SoiFon and Renji

**Pairing #5 - Soi Fon/Renji**

**Warning: Kissing, miss use of weaponry**

Byakuya's eye twitched as Renji came running in his office and hid behind his chair. "Abarai, what exactly are you doing hiding behind my chair?" An agonized groan came from behind him as a yell which caused even him to drop his brush,

"Abarai Renji! You better get your ass out here or I'll send my minions after you!" Onyx eyes blinked a few times before a small smirk came across his lips, "Soifon? Renji what exactly did you do to her?"

A distressed noise was all that meet his ears until, "I didn't do anything! I was returning from taking the documents to Hitsugaya-taicho like you asked and she starts cashing me. And I don't know why!" By now Renji had came out from the desk adn was pacing back and forth in front of Byakuya.

~x~

Renji was jumpy the whole time he was delivering more papers to other divisions, frightened that Soifon would show up again and do whatever she was trying to do. He was becoming more paranoid every step he took, while passing a tree he never saw the weapons flying toward him.

Blinking a few times Renji saw the paper work scattered by someones feet. Slowly looking up he saw Soifon standing there shikai out and pointing at him. "Good boy Abarai, now for being a good boy and coming out you get your reward."

Bracing himself Renji's eyes shot open as soon as lips descended on his. Soifon pulled back and said something that caused Renji to sweat-drop. "You just might be better than Yoruichi-san."


	6. Aizen and Gin

**Pairing #6 - Aizen and Gin**

There was no shame for Aizen or Gin when the other captains found out, they frankly didn't care that others knew about their relationship.

Years after Gin grew old enough to be considered an adult, he and Aizen shared how much they felt and since then had a secret relation behind closed doors.

They weren't ashamed per say, they just didn't tell anyone besides Tosen who had walked in on them making out in Aizen's office.

It was a mystery how no one realized what they were doing, that is until jumped Aizen in the meeting room before everyone else showed up.

Both had to admit though, that the other captains expressions were priceless when they entered the room to see them making out on the floor.

Unfortunately they thought they killed one of the captains when a loud crash sounded, and jit turned out to be none other then Ukitake who fainted from shock.

Aizen was ready for any punishment but ended up gapping and wide-eyed as their relationship was accepted by the sou-taicho.

Most of the other captains congratulated them or just accepted, unfortunately the bad thing about them finding out was the teasing.


	7. Kenpachi and Unohana

**Pairing #7 - Kenpachi and Unohana**

It was one of those weird quirks that people tend to have, but it certainly was useful to them.

They were the complete opposite; one kind the other a vicious blood thirsty beast.

Others see them walk together, wondering why their sleeves brush from standing so close.

While they walk their fingers entwined, no one notices that simple detail but one.

For all the people to find out it had to be Ukitake.

Unohana and Kenpachi had no business to take care of for a while, so they decided to take a walk.

Only to pass Ukitake on the way, who stopped and stared at them before smiling and laughing while walking away.

A few years had passed and Ukitake had been the only one to find out, which they were grateful for.

Thank god for sleeves.


	8. Shinji and Aizen

**Pairing #8 - Shinji and Aizen**

**Warning: Lime-ish**

Shinji watched as Aizen panted heavily from the intense training.

Sheathing his sword, Shinji strode over to stand before his lieutenant.

Lifting his head Aizen was met with a smirk on his captains face.

Aizen glared up at him, as he scoffed trying to stand strait.

The smirk turned into a wide smile as his eyes glinted in a way, making Aizen feel uncomfortable and take a step backwards.

Continuing to back Aizen up, Shinji watched the emotions that filtered over the young mans face.

A grunt escaped Aizen as he slammed his back into a tree, watching wide-eyed as his captain grabbed his wrists and pinned them beside his head.

Shinji's eyes trailed down his lieutenants neck as sweat poured off the heavily panting man.

With his head turned to the side and eyes clenched shut, Aizen didn't see Shinji move in closer.

Brown eyes snapped open as a high pitched noise left Aizen's mouth as something warm and wet licked his neck.

Shinji grinned against the neck his mouth was pressed against as a blush covered Aizen's face.

Deciding to take things further, the blonde moved one of his legs between the brunets before grinding his hips against the others leg.

Flushing deeper, and embarrassing moan escaped Aizen as Shinji's leg rubbed against his crotch causing pleasure to shoot up his spine.

Hot air brushed against the brunets ear, hips rocking slightly against his captains leg as he tried to get friction.

Lips worked their way up his throat over his jaw and finally connecting with his mouth.

Weaving his freed hands around Shinji's neck and through his hair, kissed back, gasping in air when he got the chance.

Placing his hands on the young mans hips, Shinji lifted him up, causing Aizen to wrap his legs around the older's waist.

Shinji wasted no time in opening the others kimono before licking, kissing, and marking the others chest and stomach.

Sucking on an area below Aizen's ribs caused him to smile as he shivered and moaned.

Panting slightly Shinji took time to look at the figure before him.

The calm demeaner was gone, Aizen leaned there panting heavily and flushed covered in the marks Shinji had made.

Lifting one of his hands up, the captain brushed lightly at the hair coving the lieutenants forehead, glasses gone.

Looking into brown eyes, Shinji smiled before kissing Aizen again and making sure to keep it slow.


	9. Szayel and Nnoitra

**Pairing #9 - Szayel and Nnoitra**

When Aizen created the arrancar he forgot one simple thing about all hollows. Instict. He perhaps forgot that they are practically animals, but that didn't change his mood one bit. Aizen was beyond pissed to walk in on his eight espada fucking the fifth. Now here he was with the pink haired scientist who wore a smirk and an embarrased fifth.

"Apporo, Jiruga, explain to me why you two were fucking of all things in the meeting room instead of one of yours." The growled out question caused them to glance at each other before replying, "Instict." A slim eyebrow twitched at that before dismissing them with a wave of his hand.

As soon as they were out Szayel grapped the taller's wrist before dragging him toward his lab/room. Once inside Nnoitra was pushed onto the floor on his back, wiht Szayel kneeling over him. Nnoitra groaned as the scientist attacked his neck, leaving red marks here and there while removing the lanky espada's shirt.

Their lips connected, Szayel distracting the other as he removed the eye patch only to stare at the teeth that pointed toward the middle of Jiruga's hollow hole. The Cinco started to feel uncomftable and brought up his hand to cover it but his wrist was caught. He tried his best to see what the other was doing before a strangled cry escaped his lips feeling Granz lick the inside and around, even on his mask.

Never had Nnoitra touched that area after he placed the eye patch over, but to feel such pleasure racing through himself was amazing. Squeezing his eye shut, Nnoitra bucked his hips against Szayel smirked into the mark he just made, hands reaching down to undo the lanky espada's pants so they could do better things.

Hopefully Aizen won't interupt them this time or anyone else for that matter.


	10. SoiFon and Hisagi

******Pairing #10 - **Soi Fon/Hisagi

**Warning: Blackmail**

"Where the hell did you get those!"

Hisagi starred wide-eyed at Soi Fon as she held up pictures with a smirk on her face.

"These? I don't remember. Why? You want them?"

Waving the pictures about slightly, the Second Division Captain's grin grew more from the slight blush that started creeping across the Ninth Lieutenants nose.

He flinched as a glint appeared in the short woman's eye.

"I'll give these to you on one condition."

"What would that be?" A strained reply.

"A date for every picture." Smug.

Soi Fon's laughter followed shortly after Hisagi fainted.


End file.
